Question: Rewrite $\dfrac{2}{5}$ as a decimal.
Solution: We can rewrite $\dfrac{2}{5}$ in decimal form by multiplying the numerator and denominator by $2$ $ \dfrac{2 \times 2}{5 \times 2} = \dfrac{4}{10} $ $\dfrac{4}{10} = 0.4$